Dyskusja:XW-77
O k*rwa, ja pie***lę itp. Jak to widzę, to brakuje mi słów. 11/10 (moje oceny 11/10 na palcach jednej ręki zliczysz) Recenzował Takanuva, siódmy Toa 11:57, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Ale recenzja -,- Ale MOC(i) - AWSOM. Tak ByTyWy, te części tak śłodko wyglądają :) Vox 12:17, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Później - nie wiem, kiedy - wstawię dwa filmiki, jak działa na żywo silnik. - To jest, to jest... ZAJ***STE 11/10 Ackar29175 12:30, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Tyle tu tego że nie wiem na co patrzyć i jak to ocenić.Tak 10/10 lub 11/10Panrahk17 18:25, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) A żeś naspamił wszędzie :P To jest tak zajebiste że aż trudno coś powiedzieć... 10/10 Vox 18:27, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Oto wersja bez zielonych części. - right|300px Zasadnicze pytanie- nielicząc zdjęcia na prawo jest Photoshop czy nie? Vezok999 19:14, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) :Czerwona wersja - tak. Niebieska, nie - zresztą, popatrz na zdjęcie, gdzie są wszystkie części ładnie ułożone. - (Kurde, konf. edycji) To lecimy, tylko od przodu, czy od tyłu... Dobra, od figurki. Ta Toa Elektryczności jest taka... śmieszna... jakaś... ale... no, w tej skali to się lepiej nie da... znaczy da, wszystko się da, ale jak mniemam figurka robiona z resztek po pojeździe, tak że... No, na "+" do końcowej oceny. Sam pojazd z tymi częściami Trans. Neon Green (zaraz sięVox przyczepi, że udaję znawcę) jest taki oczo****y, ale już beż tego zielonego... Miodzio :D Ta przednia część wygląda tak, jakby ktoś to wziął, rozbebeszył, i zapomniał założyć obudowy. Ale mi to nie przeszkadza, ba! Nawet zarobiłeś plusa! Części z przodu malowane na istniejące kolory, dla Ciebie to nawet też na plus. Tył... Gratuluję upchnięcia mechanizmu, tyle, że... Cały czas to samo, weź zrób jakiś nowy. Ta obudowa silnika też przyjemna, kolorki dobre. A pilot w takim "kokpicie" może się czuć bezbiecznie :D Jeszcze doczep jakąś kopułkę (byle nie Trans. Neon Green :P), to dopiero będzie... A teraz, po zbytecznym brudzeniu klawiatury, ocena na którą (nie) wszyscy czekali: hmm... na 11+ nie zasługuje, 9+ za mało... No ok, 10-/10. Pozdrawiam, Lesiu namber tu PS Taka, TO jest recenzja ;D :"z przodu malowane na istniejące kolory" - dotyczy to czerwonej, czy niebieskiej wersji? Bo niebieska nie była malowana... - :Chodzi o niebieską bez zieleni Lesiu namber tu 19:25, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie była - popatrz na grafę z częśćmi... - Tak myślałem. Zmylił mnei tylko fakt posiadania przez ciebie Tahu Nuva. No to może spróbuję tu coś napisać.. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę- tak słabym MOCerem czułem się ostatnio, kiedy patrzyłem na Banderwila (mówiąc o FB). Teraz zachwyt czerwonym kolosem u mnie minął, a mamy nowego zastępce... Jest tak jak powinno być- oryginalna wersja świetna, więc następne z Photoshopa (którego trudno się dopatrzeć) nie przeszkadzają. Hym, jedyny poza Mercentem MOC z pokazaną liczbą części. Może jednak trochę krytyki- jeżeli kierowca to Toa Elektryczności, to Murlad jest Matoraninem. Mimo to bardzo fajna. W końcu doczekałem się pojazdu z kierowcą i sensowną nazwą (pierwowzór który wybrałeś też darzę wielką sympatią). Sporo działek, przyzwoity napęd... Nie ma co więcej gadać- jest nowy MOC koronny pojazdów +10/10 (całkowity max jaki przewiduję) PS: wiedziałem, zę będę miał konflikt edycji, ale dwa o jednak przesada :P Vezok999 19:29, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Łoł - to chyba największa twoja ocena (?) - Jak wspominałem- miał ją Banderwil, ale jakiś czas temu zmniejszyłem do klasycznej dychy. Aktualnie tak, to jest najwyższa- ale ocena ocenie nie równa i u mnie postać zawsze będzie przedkładana nad pojazd Vezok999 19:42, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Trudno jest zrobić pojazd więc 9+/10 ale wcale nie wygląda na ciężki pojazd tylko jak na samolot zwiadowczy, a tych działek jest napakowanych za dużo i nie ma nic dużego kalibru NIC! To rozkładanie jest raczej bez sensu bo po co ktoś ma sobie podwyższać wejście do kabiny kiedy pojazd stoi. Jakieś z 20 - 30 części są tylko tymi działkami i niepotrzebnymi szczególikami a reszta pojazdu jest w ogóle nie przykryta pancerzem. Inne twoje pojazdy są wiele lepsze od tego. --DARKON TAMUR 21:19, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) dobra sam mnie prosiłeś więc oceniam. budowa tak 8/10, uzbrojenie-lubię kiedy coś ma prywatky arsenał ;) 9/10, historia tak już mniej 6/10. więc tak 23/30 to 8/10 zaokrągliłem ci >HETROX 23< on jest zaj****** szacun Minotaur111 11:38, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) ja robie tylko pojazdy :( Ja pierdzielę... Przy Makirze Metru Nui to wiocha... I właśnie to niezbyt mi się podoba. Vox ma swoje kobiety, ty masz swoje pojazdy... I Came To Play! 14:34, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny. Po prostu świetny. Gdyby takie pojazdy mieli Toa Phantoka i Mistika losy potoczyły by się inaczej :p Ale do rzeczy. Nie mogę się do niczego przyczepić. Nawet jakbym chciał. Zawsze takie konstrukcje mi się podobały. Wielkie, monumentalne, z pomysłem i... z tym czymś. Masz talent i wykorzystujesz to wyśmienicie. Max ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :Ale jakby np. ten pojazd przejął Antroz..... dobrze jest, jak było. - :No racja. Mogłoby być różnie El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No, paczcie panstwo, jak to Gresiu robi kolejny wspaniały pojazd! Kurde, nie mogę się do niczego przyczepić, przód fajny, tył fajny, miotacze dobrze zamieszczone i fajne, wszystko fajne czy słowo "fajny" nie zaczyna brzmieć dziwnie? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Szczerze? Bez Photo jest o wiele lepszy. Przód faktycznie, jak to powiedział Lesiu i Darkon, jest tak jakby bez pancerza. Te takie działka są dość ładne, podobne do Twoich dzieł z serii. Rurka pośrodku jak dla mnie bezużyteczna. Tył natomiast jest wspaniały, podobają mi się te takie hmm... jakby to powiedzieć, "to, co sprawia że Wing, staje się X". No te złożone z srebrnych nóg Visoraków. Popieram Darkona, to rozkładanie jest dość niepraktyczne. Gdyby to jeszcze nie było tak wysoko.Ale za to mechanika użyta w M.o.C.ku jak dla mnie, zasługuje na uznanie. Podobają mi się jeszcze wybitnie, te nogi Metru połączone z pazurami. No i to, że jest miejsce na pilota. Ciekawi mnie tylko jak wygląda kokpit w środku. W sensie, gdzie pilot daje te nogi. Ogólnie pojazd robi bardzo dobre wrażenie i polecam użycie wersji całkiem bez photoshopa jako wersję oficjalną--Guurahk 15:24, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) No i powraca Mr. Koksu :D M.o.Cek ładny, wręcz idealny :x Ale historia też ważna, ale właściwie tu można przymknąć oko bo to pojazd ;] Gratki ogólnie fajnie zbudowany, ciekawi mnie jego wnętrze ale pewnie nie dasz instrukcji xD 8,8/10 Wow... Który to twój pojazd? Teraz przy Makirze Metru Nui wydląda jak jakieś zadupie... I Came To Play! 15:26, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Eeee... Akuumo, powtórzyłeś się. A co do pojazdu - 8/10, Zathron ma rację, XW-83 lepszy. Vixir, Toa of ice 16:25, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) No cóż, nie jest łatwo zrobić tak dobry pojazd. 9/10. Sekenuva 07:46, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)